That Person
by aam tempe
Summary: Orang itu, aku selalu memanggilnya kakak. Orang itu, aku tidak tahu siapa dia. Kami bertemu. Kami hidup berdua. Kami ketakutan. Orang itu,...?


Selamat pagi, siang, sore, malam.

Saya Tidak tahu harus bilang apa. Suer! Tapi ketika saya membuat kelanjutan "Their Path" imajinasi saya malah mentok di Hal yang komprot komprot.

Semoga apa yang saya tulis, dapat Ditangkap saja, ya. ^•^

* * *

Disclaimer

**Masashi Kishimoto**

Typo, AU, Romance (?), etc etc etc...

Don't like? Never read!

* * *

That person

* * *

Pintu tertutup. Aroma buah masih tertinggal di dalam kamar gelap itu. Orang itu memutar kenop, lalu mendesis jengkel saat dia tahu, Hinata tidak pernah lupa mengunci pintu. Mata merahnya tertuju pada tirai tinggi. Dia berjalan dengan langkah lebar. Tangannya langsung menyambar kain tirai tebal dengan gerakan kasar sampai debu berterbangan dan sebagian kecil masuk ke pernapasannya. Perlahan, Ia membuka tirai itu. Ada satu tirai transparan dibaliknya. Dia menatap tajam Hinata yang berdiri dibawah sana.

Hari ini, Hinata memakai baju berwarna putih dengan terusan _Jean_ berwarna _donker_. Rambutnya diikat tinggi. Dan tas mungil tersimpai di sisi tubuhnya. Dia terlihat bahagia. Senyumnya yang merona dan lantunan lagu yang melayang di udara, jelas menunjukan kalau gadis mungil itu sangat bahagia.

Tapi orang itu merasa tidak senang.

Bukan!

Dia bahagia melihat Hinata bahagia.

Tapi... hari ini, sebelum gadis mungil itu pergi, dia berbohong kepada orang itu.

Dia berkata dengan raut wajah gelisah, cara bicaranya yang tidak lancar dan mata mutiaranya yang enggan bertemu dengan mata merah milik dia.

Hinata tidak pernah berbohong sebelumnya. Karena orang itu selalu tahu. Gerak tubuh Hinata mudah dibaca. Oleh sebab itu, Hinata takut untuk berbohong.

* * *

Orang itu menatap dengan tatapan penuh luka.

Baru saja, Hinata menghianatinya.

**Ck!**

Perlahan ia kembali menutup tirai itu. Menghela nafas berat. Lalu memandang kamarnya yang gelap dan dingin.

Orang itu duduk di tepi ranjang. Tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan.

Ia butuh melampiaskan kekesalan. Kemudian matanya mencari barang di sekitarnya. Tapi kamarnya kosong. Hanya ada satu ranjang kecil dan lemari pakaian di sebelah pintu masuk.

Dulu, orang itu akan memecahkan barang yang ada di kamar itu. Bahkan hampir saja menghilangkan nyawanya sendiri saat Hinata tidak pulang pada jam biasanya dia datang.

Setelah itu, Hinata memindahkan semua barang ke tempat lain.

Hinata menangis saat melihat darah berceceran di lantai putih kamar mereka. Orang itu juga menangis.

Tapi bukan karena kesakitan. Orang itu menangis karena gadis di depannya menangis. Orang itu menangis karena dia merasa lega. Orang itu menangis karena Hinata tidak pergi meninggalkannya. Hinata kembali padanya.

Dia menangis karena dia takut kehilangan.

Dia... takut kesepian.

"Aku merindukanmu, Hinata."

Hinata tersedu. Membalas pelukan orang itu.

"Jangan seperti ini, _Nii-san_" ucap Hinata pelan.

Tangannya melilit tubuh orang itu lebih erat.

Nafasnya tersenggal.

Tangisanya mengeras. Pundak orang itu basah karena tetesan air mata yang menggenang.

"Hn. Asal kau jangan berbohong lagi." hanya itu yang dia bilang.

Tapi... Hinata berbohong.

Kenapa dia berbohong?

**Tes**

**Tes**

Orang itu menangis.

Karena Hinata berbohong. Itu artinya, Hinata akan pergi.

Meninggalkannya.

Sendirian seperti mereka yang meninggalkannya dan tidak pernah kembali.

Orang itu berdiri. Melangkah menuju saklar lampu. Jamarinya yang ramping meraba dinding. Sampai Ia menemukan saklar itu.

Warna terang membuat mata orang itu pedih. Hinata jarang menyalakan lampu.

Karena orang itu benci melihat muka Hinata yang nampak sedih. Orang itu benci diberi simpati.

Dia berdiri di depan pintu. Lalu melangkah menuju lemari. Membukanya dengan hati- hati. Kemudian dia tersenyum.

Di balik pintu lemari... Sebuah potret tertempel. Warnanya kusam. Tapi dia ingat umur dirinya dalam potret itu sekitar dua belas tahun.

Sebelah mukanya busuk. Dan ada senyum di sebelah mukanya yang sempurna.

Jemarinya terangkat. Menyentuh potret itu dengan perlahan. Terutama pada potret gadis berambut pendek yang tersenyum lebar ke arah kamera. Tangan gadis itu memegang plastik bening berisi dua ikan koi berwarna putih dan keemasan.

Orang itu menatap potret dirinya.

Ia meringis saat fokusnya tertuju pada luka bakar di sebelah kanan wajahnya. Tanpa sadar tangannya memegangi bekas luka bakar itu. Bekas luka bakar yang membuat dirinya seperti _monster_. Tiba-tiba, perasaan pahit dan sakit ada pada hatinya.

Mungkinkah selama ini, Hinata merahasiakan keberadaannya karena Hinata malu?

Mungkinkah Hinata takut ditertawakan?

Oleh karena itu, Hinata tidak pernah membawa temannya ke rumah mereka.

Tidak. Hinata pernah membawa salah satu temannya kerumah.

Sore itu dia mendengar langkah Hinata. Ia tersenyum ringan. Hendak melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kamar. Ingin mengejutkan Hinata. Tapi Hinata tidak lantas masuk kamar. Sampai dia tahu ada satu suara lain. Suara anak perempuan. Langkahnya terhenti. Tangannya yang hampir menyentuh kenop turun dan diam di sisi tubuhnya. Tanpa terduga pintu itu terbuka. Hinata melongokkan kepalanya sedikit.

"_Nii-san_, tetap di kamar, ya?"

_**Tetap di kamar, ya?**_

Hinata... Malu berada di atap yang sama dengannya.

Benar, kan?

**Brak!**,

Pintu lemari tertutup dengan keras.

Matanya terlihat lebih merah.

Ia. Marah.

* * *

Hinata menghentikan mobilnya. Memarkirkannya di pinggiran toko.

Ia tersenyum. Ia akan menemui pria itu.

Ia merasa senang.

Begitu Ia masuk ke pintu _restaurant_, pria itu melambai. Dia tampan. Rambutnya pirang. Dan senyumnya ramah.

Namanya, Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto.

Seorang yang ia temui beberapa minggu lalu. Hinata mengagumi Naruto dari berbagai hal. Terutama keramahan dan keseriusannya.

"Kau terlambat." Dia bilang.

" Aku sudah minum tiga cangkir teh manis. " lanjutnya. Tapi Dia tidak marah. Naruto hanya orang yang suka bercanda. Dan tidak suka terlalu serius.

Hinata sedikit membungkuk lalu meminta maaf. Naruto mengangguk dengan senyuman hangat.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tapi aku akan menyalahkanmu kalau ternyata nanti aku memiliki penyakit gula." katanya dengan nada jenaka.

Hinata terkikik dibalik punggung tangannya. Lalu menatap Naruto dengan tatapan bersahabat.

Naruto tidak berbohong saat dia bilang dia sudah menunggu lama. Dan tiga cangkir teh kosong memang ada di meja itu.

Sekali lagi Hinata meminta maaf.

"_Nii-san_ semalam bermimpi buruk." ujarnya. Mukanya terlihat sedih.

Naruto hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan Hinata bicara lebih lanjut.

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya sendirian." kali ini matanya sedikit memerah. Hampir menangis. Hinata selalu sensitif saat membicarakan kakaknya. Tapi Naruto sangat maklum. Terlebih saat dia tahu kalau Hinata hanya tinggal berdua dengan kakak laki-lakinya. Orang tua Hinata meninggal. Hinata juga tidak memiliki kerabat dekat. Serta tidak tahu dimana kerabat jauhnya tinggal. Beruntungnya, orang tua Hinata termasuk salah satu orang paling kaya di Jepang. Ayahnya adalah arkeolog dan sekaligus sosiolog terkenal. Dia juga memiliki dua museum peninggalan bersejarah dan dua rumah sakit untuk rakyat tidak mampu. Salah satu rumah sakit milik Hiashi adalah tempat Naruto bekerja. Naruto seorang dokter ahli bedah lulusan Amerika. Tapi karena dia mencintai negaranya, dia memilih menjadi dokter sukarelawan yang di gaji oleh apa yang diberikan pasiennya. Meskipun sering Naruto menolak. Dia senang berada di antara orang-orang ramah. Dan baginya, melihat orang-orang itu kembali sehat, Naruto sudah sangat puas. Sayangnya ia bekerja hanya untuk sementara. Dan pertemuannya dengan Hinata juga akan segera berakhir setelah beberapa bulan kedepan. Mungkin Naruto akan merasa sedikit kehilangan saat Ia kembali. Hinata adalah gadis baik yang suka membantunya setelah pertemuan pertama mereka. Ia teman baik. Ya, mungkin hanya sekedar itu. Karena selama ini, Hinata bertemu dengannya hanya untuk menceritakan kakaknya. Yang anehnya, tidak memiliki nama.

Naruto mengangguk- angguk kepalanya. Baru saja ia sedikit melamun. Mata birunya menatap Hinata seperti tatapan seorang pewawancara terbaik.

"Jangan bilang kalau kakakmu juga memintamu dipeluk seharian?" Naruto berniat melontarkan candaan untuk menghilangkan udara sesak di sekitarnya. Tapi reaksi Hinata membuatnya sedikit kebingungan.

Mukanya memerah. Dan kepalanya mengangguk pelan.

"i-iya," dan akhirnya Naruto menghela nafas.

"_Nii-san_ akan histeris jika aku tidak memeluknya." muka Hinata menjadi sangat merah. Ini sedikit ganjal bagi Naruto. Bukankah mereka bersaudara?

"Lalu _Nii-san_ akan melukai dirinya sendiri," kali ini isakan terdengar.

Naruto mengangguk. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk kepala Hinata. Lalu tersenyum hangat. Wajahnya serius. Sampai mulutnya terbuka untuk mengatakan-

"Tapi kakakmu sepertinya hanya beralasan." ucapan Naruto membuat Hinata mengerutkan kening.

"Mungkin dia hanya ingin mendapat pelukan dari Hinata-_chan_ yang manis."

Hinata tersenyum. Mukanya bersemu. Dokter muda di depannya ini, selalu pandai menghibur Hinata.

"Neh, sebenarnya aku datang kesini lebih awal karena aku harus pergi jam tiga sore nanti." Naruto menatap jam tangannya jarum jam menunjukan pukul tiga lebih sepuluh menit. pria itu menunjukan deretan giginya. Lalu menggaruk belakang kepalanya. " maksudku, sekarang." lanjutnya. Dia tertawa kikuk.

"Ah, kalau begitu. Naruto-_kun_ boleh pergi."

Naruto mengangguk.

"Omong-omong, apakah Hinata-_chan_ sudah bicara pada kakaknya Hinata mengenai "hal" itu?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan. Lalu bilang,

"Aku ingin memberi kejutan."

Katanya. Naruto tersenyum. Lalu berdiri dan melambaikan tangannya setelah dia hampir masuk mobil.

Hinata membalas lambaian tangan Naruto. Mata beningnya menatap layar _handphone_.

Dua hari lagi...

Pikirnya.

Lalu ia berjalan menuju mobil.

* * *

Pintu kamar orang itu terbuka. Hinata yang baru datang sangat terkejut. Ia berlari ke dalam kamar. Jantungnya berdetak hebat saat dia tahu kamar itu terbuka lebar dengan lampu yang menyala.

Begitu Hinata memasuki kamar itu, Hinata tidak menemukan orang itu. Pintu lemari retak. Dan darah tercecer di setiap sudut.

Ia tidak bisa menahan perasaan takutnya lagi. Air mata membanjiri permukaan kulit Hinata. Tangannya terkepal erat, tubuhnya bergetar hebat, dan bibirnya tidak berhenti menyebut _"Nii-san"_. Awalnya panggilannya pelan. Lalu kemudian dia berlari menuruni tangga. Mulai berteriak.

"_Nii-san!_"

"..."

"_NII SAN!_"

Hinata membuka seluruh pintu kamar. Rumahnya yang besar membuat Hinata menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Frustrasi.

Ia mulai membayangkan hal-hal menakutkan.

Bagaimana?

Bagaimana jika dia tidak menemukan orang itu?

Bagaimana jika orang itu meninggalkannya sendirian?

Bagaimana jika dia menemukan orang itu, tapi orang itu... Tidak lagi bernafas?

Bisakah dia hidup tanpa orang itu?

Dia yakin. Dia tidak bisa hidup.

_Bagaimana aku bisa hidup tanpa Nii-san?_

_Karena... _Nii-san_ satu satunya keluargaku._

Nii-san_ orang yang berharga bagiku._

Nii-san_ adalah... Adalah..._

"_Nii-san!_" Hinata berdiri di ambang pintu halaman belakang. Ia merasa kakinya lemah dan akan terjatuh. Tapi... Tapi...,

Dia tidak menemukan orang itu.

Lututnya menabrak teras. Tapi tidak terasa sakit. Dimana _Nii-san_?

Kenapa Nii-san _meninggalkanku?_

_Nii-san_ tidak pernah pergi meninggalkan kamarnya. Kamar mereka.

_Nii-san_ selalu menunggunya.

_Nii-san_ selalu berwajah dingin tapi melalui pegangan tangannya dia menyampaikan sebuah kehangatan.

Mungkin _Nii-san_ marah karena dia tahu aku berbohong.

"Uhug!"

Hinata berdiri lalu berlari. Kakinya yang terasa lemah mampu berlari lagi. Ia mendengar suara batuk. _Nii-san_!

Di belokan halaman rumah, orang itu duduk menunduk.

Pisau dengan lumuran darah ada di genggaman tangannya. Langkah Hinata memelan. Jejak kakinya terdengar begitu jelas ditelinganya sendiri. Berlomba-lomba dengan detak jantungnya.

Hinata hampir terjatuh. Kakinya benar-benar terasa lemas. Dan kenapa jarak yang hanya beberapa langkah ini terasa begitu jauh?

Dan kenapa jarak yang tidak seberapa ini terasa begitu lama?

Brug!

Hinata menjatuhkan diri di depan tubuh orang itu.

Tangannya yang gemetar, terangkat. Ada darah yang menitik melalui dagu orang itu. Hinata ingin melihat apakah itu darah _Nii-san_nya?

Tolol! Tentu saja...Tentu saja itu milik orang yang dianggapnya kakak. Tentu saja!

Tangan mungilnya terulur. Pelan, ia menaikan wajah orang itu.

Hinata ingin menutup matanya. Ia tidak sanggup melihat orang itu berlumuran darah. Tapi dia ingin melihatnya. Apakah dia baik-baik saja?

Hinata hampir terjengkal saat melihat muka orang itu. Darah mengalir deras dari muka sebelah kanannya.

Orang itu melukai mukanya sendiri dengan tangannya sendiri.

Orang itu... Kenapa? Kenapa dengan orang itu?

"_Ni- Nii-san_?" dia sulit mengeluarkan suaranya. Tenggorokannya sakit. Seolah tidak ada apapun disana. Seolah ada tangan yang mencekiknya.

"Kau... Bohong." itu yang keluar dari mulut orang itu. Suaranya pelan tapi berat. Hinata menggeleng.

Dia tidak bermaksud! Dia tidak berbohong. Tidak pernah membohongi orang itu. Karena dia sudah berjanji, kan?

Hinata tidak pernah mengingkari janjinya karena dia tidak pernah berbohong.

Hinata meraih _handphone_nya yang sedikit terlempar karena keterkejutannya tadi.

Dengan terburu buru ia mencari nama itu...

Naruto!

"Tolong," Hinata tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Na- Naruto. Tolong!"

Mata Hinata menatap orang itu yang seperti kesulitan bernafas.

_Dia tidak akan mati!_

Nii san_ tidak akan mati!_

_ tidak boleh mati!_

_Aku... Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa Nii san!_

_Aku akan mati jika _Nii-san_, mati._

Nii-san_. Seorang yang tidak pernah ku ketahui namanya, harus tetap membuka mata._

_Atau aku yang akan menutup mataku!_

Hinata mendekat memeluk orang itu. Berbisik ke telinga orang I itu..

_Bertahanlah,_

_Tolong bertahanlah,_

_Jangan dulu tidur,_

_Tunggu sampai Naruto menolongmu-menolong kita.._

_Karena jika kau tidur sekarang,_

_Aku tidak tahu kapan kau akan terbangun,_

_Aku takut sendirian._

_Aku ingin kau. Siapapun kau... Bersamaku._

"_Nii-san_ harus hidup. Karena aku Tidak tahu harus hidup bersama siapa." bisiknya ditelinga orang itu.

Orang itu mencoba menggerakan kepalanya. Ia juga mencoba membuka kedua matanya. Tapi tidak bisa. Jadi, ia tetap menutup mata dan hanya menjadi pendengar yang baik.

Dia tidak mau tidur.

Karena dia masih ingin menikmati tidurnya bersama Hinata. Berbagi ranjang kecil dalam gelap dan saling berpelukan. Hanya berpelukan.

* * *

Naruto terkejut dengan apa yang dia lihat.

Beberapa jam setelah dia sampai ketempat yang ditujunya, sebuah panggilan datang. Hinata menelphonnya. Dan dia terdengar tidak baik-baik saja. Dan hal yang paling mengejutkan adalah ketika dia sampai ke kediaman Hyuuga.

Di sana, Hinata terisak. Di pangkuannya seorang pria berambut hitam terbaring. Matanya tertutup. Tapi Naruto bisa merasakan hembusan nafas orang itu. juga denyut nadi yang melemah saat tangan Naruto menekan pergelangan tangannya.

Naruto menatap tidak percaya. Dia bertemu dengan sahabat lamanya yang menghilang.

Ini terasa seperti sebuah keajaiban.

Sasuke Uchiha. Anak dari pengusaha terkaya yang meninggal. Semua keluarganya meninggal. Api melahap rumah besar itu. Ia pikir, Sasuke juga meninggal. Karena tidak ditemukan jasad utuh di reruntuhan itu. Semuanya melebur menjadi tanah. keluarga Uchiha hanyalah sejarah. Tapi melihat ini, Naruto merasa benar-benar seperti bermimpi.

Matanya beralih kepada Hinata yang masih terisak. Jadi, selama Hinata membicarakan temannya. Seseorang yang terdengar menyedihkan dalam objek pembicaraan mereka selama beberapa bulan ini... Sasuke Uchiha?

jadi, selama ini... Sasuke sering bermimpi buruk.

Mukanya yang hancur, traumatic, dan terkurung bersama gadis mungil ini adalah Sasuke?

Naruto menghela nafas. Tangannya mengusap pelan punggung Hinata.

" Dia akan baik-baik saja." ucapnnya. Hinata mendongak, mengangguk, dan sedikit memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

" Neh, sekarang tidurlah,"

"aku akan menghubungi bantuan. Yah dokter hebat seperti dokter Uzumaki pun, perlu sedikit bantuan, neh Hinata-_chan?" _Naruto nyengir.

Ya, ketika nanti dia terbangun, dia akan hidup di dunia tanpa mimpi buruk.

Karena gadis yang menangis di sampingnya, Tidak mungkin membiarkan Sasuke bermimpi lagi.

* * *

Catatan saya:

Saya bingung dengan judul ff ini. Jujur saja judulnya kan "orang itu", dan di cerita-hampir seluruh isi cerita juga bilangnya, orang itu. Tapi di pengisian karakter saya isidengan Sasuke. Widih kagak Surprise lagi dong ya?

Heh. Tapi,anggap saja saya tidak mengisi kolom charactercowoknya. Biar surprais#nah lho.

Terima kasih sudah membaca ^^~


End file.
